


Hermione's Lucky Day

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: from a prompt from articcat621:Hermione finds out that the man she'll marry has a shamrock tattoo. The search is on.***"Why don't you just use candles like everybody else?" After thoroughly, yet surreptitiously, examining Cormac McLaggen, Charlie Weasley and Seamus Finnigan, Hermione has finally found her lucky fella.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).




End file.
